1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a signal transmission method; in particular, to a signal transmission method preventing ambient noises in wired channels and a communication system using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, there are many interference sources in the vehicle communication environment, e.g., engines, window wipers, motors, etc. Thus, reliability of the communication quality should to be carefully considered in the design of the vehicle communication system. So far, test standards commonly used for testing the reliability are, for example, the IEC 62132-4 Direct RF Power Injection Method, the IEC 62215-3 Non-Synchronous Transient Injection Method or the like, in which common mode signals with large amplitude and large power are used to execute the tests. In channel tests, a reliable communication system cannot tolerate transmission errors even when interfered by noise.
Further, for instance, a vehicle communication device would be switched to the power-saving mode when there is no transmission of data, and would wait for other vehicle communication devices to transmit wake up signals. In this case, even in the condition that noise exists, the vehicle communication device under the power-saving mode should not be waked up wrongly or unable to be waked up, such that the operation safety of the device or element connected to the vehicle communication device could be assured.